Marshall Zaeca (Xander33933 )
Overview Zaeca, identified as CC-0042, was a legendary clone Marshall Commander during the Clone Wars. His outstanding skills in combat and strategic brilliance caught Chancellor Palpatine's attention and in 20 BBY, he was given the Chancellor's Service Medal and was gifted the rank of Marshall Commander. A short time later, Zaeca was given The Resurrection, a venator class star destroyer, which he operated until 19 BBY. History Zaeca was one of the first clones ever to be sent out, as such, he had quite an odd personality compared to his brothers. He received ARC training under Alpha-17, and during that time, was identified as an excellent leader, always putting his brothers needs before his own. With his knowledge of special training, he shaped his troopers into the best units in the Grand Army of the Republic. He trained his troopers hard and only expected the best from them. Sometime later in the war, his inhibitor chip was removed thus not following Order 66, along with other clones such as Commander Wolffe and Captain Gregor. Battles Battle of Logosia Zaeca and his men were sent there to help rescue several Jedi who crashed there because of General Grievous. He arrived in time just as Grievous was about to kill Jedi General Killi Vanjul. He and his men did not hesitate to open fire, he then called for backup and his gunship arrived. He managed to save three of the Jedi, however 2 Jedi Knights died. Battle of Coruscant The men stationed on the venator Resurrection were sent down to Coruscant to protect sector four from the Separatists as they attempted to kidnap the Chancellor. Zaeca and his men were overrun, while also losing troopers fast. As he ordered his troopers to fall back, Master Yoda soon arrived and countermanded those orders, while Jedi Master Mace Windu managed to control a captured droid starfighter and provide air support for the dwindling forces. The droid forces pulled away shortly afterwards. Battle for Anaxes The Battle for Anaxes was a major battle fought during the Clone Wars where the Republic fought to reclaim the Anaxes shipyards. Zaeca, alongside Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Mace Windu, led the 501st Legion, 91st Reconnaissance Corps and 212th Attack Battalion to reclaim the planet, held by Admiral Trench's forces. During the early hours of the battle, the Republic seemed to be in control of the battle, containing the droid armies on the ground and in the air. However, after weeks of fighting, the Republic's grip on the planet started to slip away. Zaeca then led the 501st behind enemy lines to ambush Trench's forces, which inadvertently led to the rescue of ARC trooper Echo. While he was assumed dead, the separatists were using him to anticipate the Republic’s strategies. Without their key, the Separatists were vulnerable, giving Republic Fleet a chance to strike down Trench's forces and win the battle. Armor Zaeca possessed experimental phase 2 ARC trooper armor with a unique yellow visor which tracked data regarding visible targets. His armor, unlike every other trooper, had many odd red markings, which was a way to symbolize the horrors of war. A'den and the Nulls were trained in the same fashion of the Alphas, and used much of the same equipment. His kama was black with a red outline, while his helmet possessed a rangefinder. While posing as a bounty hunter, he bore civilian-like clothing, but when the battle neared, he dawned his armor. Post Jedi Purge It's unclear when or where Zaeca had his inhibitor chip removed, but as soon as his troops received order 66, Zaeca when left the ship immediately. Knowing of the horrors to come, he traveled to a neutral planet in the outer rim. He fled to the planet Sertaz-3 where he posed as a local bounty hunter for many years. His identity remained a secret until he joined the Rebel Alliance after his village was massacred by Task Force 99. He fought for the rebel cause for many years until his demise during the Battle of Scariff in 0 ABY. Category:Clone Commanders Category:Captain